


you’re slowing me down, babe (don’t worry I can keep up with you)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Second Person, Post Chapter Eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: You touched your lips again, still warm from the slightly brush of the mysterious girl’s lipsYou had it bad, really bad.





	you’re slowing me down, babe (don’t worry I can keep up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN CAN I SMOOCH MY GF THAT IS EVA???? Come on PB, im dying hereeeeeee. Also, I can't believe my first fic for the choices fandom is for this pairing, and i havent even reach the chapter where she tell us her name. i had it bad, really bad. i blame my friend for this

After you’re done decorating your new headquarters, you went straight to your place. You felt bad leaving Poppy with Dax like that, but the two of them needed to grow up and actually talk. You wish you could push one of them to talk, but you still believed that they could resolve this own their own. Hopefully, you’re right because you don’t want to pick a side if their friendship was ruin simply because none of them have the guts to actually _talk_.

While waiting for the train, you checked up your phone, there wasn’t any text or call. Even from Kenji, the dude has been texting you non-stop even though you clearly ignored him. Maybe you need to talk about feelings with Kenji as well, tell him to back off because you’re not attracted to him. You put back your phone inside your jacket.

Speaking of feeling…

You touched your lips again for the nth time since the moment that mysterious girl kissed you.

It was still warm, or maybe your brain was playing trick at you by making you think that your lips were warm because of the slightly brush of the mysterious girl’s lips. You really need to know her name.

You sighed deeply as the train finally arrived.

You saw two girls sitting next to each other, they were almost hugging, and when one of them kissed the other’s forehead you looked over to the other side because now you were picturing yourself with that mysterious girl. You patted your cheeks a few times.

“Pull yourself together! You don’t even know her name!” You mumbled to yourself.

The ride home felt like an eternity as you tried to keep yourself awake.

 

* * *

 

As soon as you open the door to your apartment, all you wanted to do was to pass out on the couch. Dax and Poppy really maximize the use of your super strength, you’re not complaining, honestly. It was nothing compared to the big ol’ chunk of concrete back at the gala. But still, you wanted to rest and sleep and maybe forgetting about the ghostly feeling of the mysterious girl’s lips lingering on your lips.

You quickly changed into your sleepwear, cleaning up your makeup, brushing your teeth, checking the news from your phone while peeing (at least there wasn’t any more news about Caleb or Shrapnel), and just after you finished your nightly routine you heard your loud and obnoxious neighbor already blasting music at full volume at this hour. You groaned and flopped down to the bed, ignoring the night cream you usually used religiously before you went to bed.

Because you knew you can’t sleep, even before your annoying neighbor blasted the music as if he was the only one in this building. You could go and ask him to tone it down, worst case scenario he would just try to punch you and you can dodge it easily. In the end, you chose to stay inside your room.

You tossed left and right, unable to sleep as the night goes by. You tried to count the sheep, but somewhere along the way, you lost count when someone from your building had the courage to ask your neighbor to lower the volume. You sighed deeply when the music stopped and the stillness of the night finally claimed your room, the white noises from outside felt like a distant song in your tired ears.

The last thing on your mind before sleep finally took you over was the mysterious girl and her coy smile.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t like you chose to have that dream, a dream about that mysterious girl and her soft lips caressing every inch of your body.

 

You made a mental note to change your broken bed.

 

And maybe you should find someone for a one-night stand or something? ‘Cause clearly you need to get laid.

 

You groaned when you think about the mysterious girl.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you jogged to the lab as soon as you entered the Prescott building, just in time before Marjorie saw you slipped pass her. You sipped your coffee while waiting for the elevator take you up to the lab.

“Hey, Dax,” you greeted cheerfully.

Dax didn’t say anything and his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him.

“Uh, is everything okay?”

“She’s not in the camera, Alex,” Dax said.

“She? Oh, you mean…” You gulped as flashes from last night dream entered your vision. You shook her head. Come on, this isn’t a good time to remember about your steamy sex dream, Alex! “Well, she was wearing your suit. So obviously you can’t see her.”

“Yes, but even before she got my suit,” Dax gestured wildly to the screen. “She’s good, even without her superpower, she was good.”

You nodded your agreement. “Yes, even without using her power she managed to steal someone’s watch.”

“See, that’s what–wait,” Dax turned to you. “How do you know she stole someone’s watch?”

You smiled sheepishly. “I may or may not saw her took someone’s watch back at the club?”

“And you didn’t stop her?!”

“Hey, it was really a crowded place and even if I yell, I can’t beat the loudness of the music and people are chattering, you know. And you don’t want me to use my superpower without wearing my suit.”

“Well, yeah, but still…”

“You didn’t get like, _anything at all_ about this mysterious girl?” You asked calmly or at least trying to.

“Nope, nothing,” Dax shook his head. “Only this one.”

He showed you the video from last night, clearly, she knew how to walked past all these security cameras because not even a single camera caught her. And when she finally took the suit, she looked over to the camera, smiled wickedly and winked. She was already wearing her mask at that moment.

You and Dax groaned at the same time.

“Well, there goes our only lead.”

You scratched the back of your head. “Can’t you like, I don’t know, use your tech to find out about her? I mean, looking at someone with the same build like her?”

Dax tapped his chin a few times. “I can do that… But it’s going to take a really long time, and I’m not sure we have that.”

You sighed. “So, uh, what are you going to tell Silas?”

“About what?”

“About how one of Prescott’s technologies went missing?” You raised your eyebrow.

“Oh, that, don’t worry,” Dax smiled.

“Huh?”

“That wasn’t the only suit, and we’ve got tons of it. I’m sure no one would notice if one of them is missing. But I should make another one, just in case.”

“Wait, how many invisibly suit do we have?”

“Uh, more than two?”

“Seriously? I thought we’re not into weapon development.”

“How many times I have to tell you, Alex, this isn’t a $weapon!”

You bit the inside of your cheek, it was useless to argue with Dax when it comes to his creations. Maybe your Mother was right, Silas was a dangerous person.

Before you could say something else, someone yanked the door open and screeched.

“ALEXANDRIA WE PAY YOU TO DO YOUR JOB AND NOT SOCIALIZING WITH YOUR COWORKER!”

You dropped your coffee when you heard Marjorie’s voice and Dax almost fall from his chair.

“Fuck,” you mumbled under your breath. “Alright, alright, Marjorie, no need to yell.”

“I will yell at you as many times as I want, young lady,” Marjorie yelled one more time.

You rubbed your ear. “Okay, okay.”

“If you don’t get over here, I’ll fire you.”

You gasped as you turned around, looking at Marjorie standing in front of the door. She looked like she was about to eat someone. “You can’t do that!”

“Are you testing me, young lady?”

You sighed. “Alright, I’m sorry,” you looked at the floor. “Crap, I’m sorry Dax, let me…”

“Nah it’s okay,” Dax waved his hand. “I’ll clean it up.”

You smiled and patted him. “Thanks, buddy, I owe you one.”

“Alexandria!!!”

You pinched the bridge of your nose and started walking towards the door.

“Grayson isn’t even here yet, Marjorie.”

“Then maybe you can start your day by helping me,” she said as she walked briskly.

“Good God,” you groaned and stopped walking. “Why can’t you just ask for my help like any other human being? You know, politely?”

“Well, this is me, asking you, politely.”

“No, this is you, demanding me. Look, just because you’re senior…”

Marjorie pushed the elevator’s button hard. “Is it exactly because I am a senior, you must do what I say.”

“That’s not…” You growled. “If you have a problem with your fiancé, don’t take it out on us!” You spat.

You knew you weren’t Marjorie’s first victim today, you saw few of the employees were crying after Marjorie talked to them.

You’ve seen Marjorie angry and furious, but this? This was new. You never saw her calm and quiet like this. You felt like you won’t survive an elevator ride with her.

The elevator finally arrived at your floor, the door opened and several people get off here.

Marjorie sighed deeply and entered the elevator. “Just do your damn job, Alex.”

“I will,” you folded your hands on your chest, holding your gaze with Marjorie.

You sighed deeply when the elevator door finally closed. Maybe you were out of line? But then again, it wasn’t the first time Marjorie was being this annoying. Sometimes you wondered why they still keep her around, or why no one was brave enough to stand up against her. You pushed another button, hoping that Grayson already arrived so that you don’t have to deal with Marjorie again.

It wasn’t even nine in the morning, but your head fell like was about to explode.

Your phone suddenly buzzed, you took it from your jacket. It was a text from Dax.

 

_So there is a tech that we can use to track down this thief, but I won’t get my hope up._

 

You smiled, relieved because something good finally happened this morning.

 

_Thanks, Dax, youre the best. I’m sure we’ll learn her identity sooner or later._

 

Although you wished it was sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> im @nightwhite13 if you still hangin around tumblr and wanna to talk about choices


End file.
